


Ren's Likes to "Help"

by Siriscolor



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boi getting some good succ, M/M, blushy masa, masa be watching that good porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriscolor/pseuds/Siriscolor
Summary: Ren catches Masato off-guard. It goes downhill from there.





	Ren's Likes to "Help"

“Fuck!”

The profanity was followed by a bang from Masato’s room at the sound of something falling. Expecting the worst, Ren came rushing over and flung open the door to see what was wrong, only to see him flailing to pick up his laptop and pull up his pants. Face beet red, Masato turned slowly toward him and let out an awkward laugh.

Ren raised an eyebrow, a smirk creeping itself across his features as he could only assume what had happened. “What’s wrong?” He asked innocently, “You’re bright red!”

“N-Nothing?” Masato’s voice couldn’t even fool himself, especially how he sat, tightly holding the laptop closed, breathing slightly uneven.

“But you dropped your laptop,” Ren kept up his feigned worry, “here, let me see if it’s okay.” Before Masato could react, Ren had snatched the device from under his grap and had flipped it open. Fingers falling swiftly against the keys, the screen opened to reveal a video paused on a website very familiar to Ren. On the inside, Ren was laughing at the idea of STARISH’s mother figure up to such a “profane” act, however he forced a frown onto his lips. “Aww Masa-”

“Give it back!”

Ren placed a hand over his heart, “This hurts me that you had to seek other sources for pleasure rather than asking me.” He placed down the laptop.

Masato was taken slightly aback, “Wait- what?”

“You heard me.” Slowly licking his lips, Ren came very close to Masato’s face, “You could have just asked.”

Masato’s face flushed an even deeper shade of red as he turned away from Ren, keeping quiet as he hid behind his hair. Ren placed a kiss on his cheek, warranting Masato to put his arms on his shoulders. “That’s more like it.” Ren breathed out, lifting Masato up and carrying him to the bed, he pinned the blue haired male against the sheets and winked, “A much better experience for the two of us.”

Masato pouted, mumbling at Ren’s advances as he met his gaze, “You’re too flirtatious.”

“No such thing.”

In a swift movement, Ren yanked off Masato’s shirt before Ren was on top of him again, locking their lips together in a familiar fashion. At first, swift pecks, one, two, before they lengthened and deepened. Masato’s hands were in between them, sliding into Ren’s shirt and over his toned abs, before he wrapped them around his back. Their tongues snaked in between each other’s lips, curling around one another before they separated for air and sat up.

Ren leaned down and pulled at Masato’s boxers with his teeth, yanking them down with one experienced movement, noting that they were already slightly damp “Damn, you already got a decent ways without me… Let’s make up for that.”

Ren pushed his orange hair behind his ear as he began to lick the head of Masato's cock, smirking at the gasp that came from him. Masato’s eyes became more lustful, gentle moans erupting from his chest as Ren advanced. He glided his tongue down his shaft and pulled it back up, over and over, Masato’s fingers began to curl into his hair. He began to bite his lip, holding back any noise that might escape him.

Ren pulled away, "Come on, I want to hear you." He chuckled, leaning down and slowly dragging his tongue from base to tip. Keeping eye contact, Ren watched Masato curl his tongue against his top teeth before he let out a strangled moan, "That's more like it." Ren cooed.

Once again, Ren began to lick at Masato's head, however this time Masato began to tug at Ren to move faster, he had been going at the speed of a tease. Ren widened his eyes, caught off guard at the force of Masato, who looked down quickly with apologetic eyes. Ren wrapped his arms around Masato's waist as leverage and continued Masato's new pace causing louder moans from him as he began to arch into Ren. Masato's cock began to hit the back of Ren's throat, causing a slight gag reflex, but the sound of Masato's moaning made Ren ignore it and persist, fervently moving as Masato threw his head back.

“Ren!” His voice came out a squeak, once more deepening the blush on his face, however Ren was no better, his cheeks bright as he moaned into Masato’s cock. The feeling of it made Masato shiver, he gasped, meeting Ren's eyes. “Ren! I’m gonna-”

His words were cut off as he felt a gentle bite, causing him to tense as he felt warmth fill Ren’s mouth, Ren’s eyes deep and lustful. He pulled away and licked his lips, standing and brushing his hear behind his ear once more. "Better than doing it on your own?” Ren breathed out. Masato nodded as he fell back against the sheets once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Masa got some succ


End file.
